pasty_dla_pgfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kate the killer
uwaga to kolejny fanfik o Jeffie znaleziony na Straszne-historie.pl. Co to tam robiło? Nie wiem Kate była zwykłą, czternastoletnią dziewczyną. Miała dużo przyjaciół, lubiła się uczyć i uśmiechała się do każdego, kogo spotkała. Kate po prostu nie dało się nie lubić. Dziewczynka miała długie, brązowe włosy i zielone oczy. Była wysoka i szczupła. Jej najbliższymi przyjaciółmi byli Annie i Tom. Wszystko robili razem i rozumieli się bez słów. Tak, Kate była zwykłą dziewczyną. Pewnego dnia Kate wstała i, jak co dzień, umyła zęby i wzięła szybki prysznic. Zjadła śniadanie i ubrała swoją nową różową sukienkę z falbanami. Przejrzała się w lustrze i szeroko się uśmiechnęła. Wyglądała idealnie. Kąciki jej ust cały czas były w górze, kiedy szła do szkoły. Plecak podskakiwał i opadał na jej plechach. Po kilku minutach dotarła na miejsce. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że Annie i Tom nie czekają na nią przy drzwiach, aby ją przywitać. Przecież zawsze tak robili. Jednak Kate spróbowała ułożyć wszystko po kolei. Przecież jej przyjaciele mogli się rozchorować. Albo spóźnić. Nieco rozochocona tą myślą ruszyła korytarzem w stronę ławki, na której zawsze siadała ze znajomymi. Jednak tam czekało ją wielkie rozczarowanie. Tom i Annie siedzieli tam i rozmawiali w najlepsze, zdawać się mogło, że nie widzą Kate. Jednak ona zauważyła, że od czasu do czasu wzrok Annie skierowany jest na nią. Pełen był jakiejś mściwej satysfakcji. Kate zawahała się przez chwilę, po czym ruszyła w stronę swoich, jak uważała, przyjaciół. Annie szepnęła coś do Toma, który odwrócił się i spojrzał na Kate. Widząc ją przewrócił oczami i niechętnie przesunął się w bok, aby zrobić jej miejsce na ławce. Kate nie chciała robić im wyrzutów za to, że traktują ją dość oschle. Stwierdziła, że może mają zły dzień i postanowiła nie drążyć tematu. -Cześć, co u was... Nie dokończyła, ponieważ Tom gwałtownie zepchnął ją z ławki, by ustąpić miejsca kilku innym osobom. Wszyscy ignorowali Kate, i to, że nabiła sobie wielkiego guza. Ze łzami w oczach odeszła na inną pustą ławkę, na której zawsze siedział jakiś mały chłopiec. Poczuła się mu jakaś bliższa. Najpierw kompletnie nie zwracała na niego uwagi, ale teraz chciałaby go bliżej poznać. Jednak ostatnio przestał chodzić do szkoły. Podobno miał jakiś wypadek, czy coś. Kate wytężyła mózg, aby przypomnieć sobie, jak ów chłopiec miał na imię. To był... Jack? Jason? Nie... To był Jeff. Po dłuższej chwili zabrzmiał dzwonek i Kate udała się do klasy matematyki. Zawsze lubiła ten przedmiot, a jeszcze bardziej nauczycielkę, która go nauczała. - No to co, może kogoś przepytamy? - zapytałam z uśmiechem matematyczka. Wszyscy opuścili wzrok, jednak Kate pogodnie patrzyła na nauczycielkę - Kate... może ty? - zaproponowała z uśmiechem. - Z chęcią. - odparła Kate. Pięć minut później Kate zarobiła kolejną piątkę. Wyszczerzyła zęby w przyjaznym geście do matematyczki. Kate bardzo lubiła się uśmiechać. Po lekcji Kate automatycznie zbliżyła się do Annie i Toma, jednak przypomniała sobie, że przecież z jakiegoś powodu nie chcą z nią rozmawiać. Odwróciła się i ze smutkiem powlekła się do domu. W ciągu kilku dni było coraz gorzej. Wkrótce cała szkoła obróciła się przeciwko niej, a Kate nie wiedziała, dlaczego. Kate było bardzo trudno bez przyjaciół. Przy każdej okazji osoby z innych klas znęcały się nad nią. Ale nie Tom i Annie... oni z pełną godnością ją ignorowali. A Jeffa nadal nie było. Kate czuła, że może być jedyną osobą, która potrafiłaby jej pomóc. Kate znalazła jednak zaklęcie na doby humor: uśmiech. Zaczęła uśmiechać się do każdej spotkanej osoby, z nadzieją na nawiązanie pozytywnych relacji. Na próżno. Za każdym razem, kiedy wykonywała ten sympatyczny gest, uczniowie, którzy to zauważyli, wybuchali śmiechem i odchodzili. Dla Kate niegdyś miłe dnie w szkole stały się koszmarem. Na przerwach unikała innych, zamykała się w toalecie i płakała. A to wszystko przez to, że nagle jej przyjaciele odwrócili się od niej. I doznała nowego uczucia. Nie była to rozpacz ani tęsknota. To była nienawiść i żądza zemsty. Łzy natychmiast przestały płynąć z jej oczu. Zacisnęła pięści i wyszła z toalety. Nie skierowała się do swoich byłych przyjaciół, lecz ominęła ich, całkowicie ich ignorując. Zdawało jej się, że Annie zauważyła jej twarz mokrą od łez... Kate wyszła ze szkoły i pobiegła do domu. Rodzice byli w pracy, więc nikt jej nie przeszkodzi. Będzie szukać Jeffa. A potem razem zemszczą się na Tomie i Annie. Poczuła ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia. Jeff nie miał przyjaciół i zawsze go ignorowała. Teraz już wiedziała, jak Jeff musiał się czuć. Dowiedziała się, gdzie mieszkał. Gdy dotarła na miejsce, drzwi otworzyła jej pulchna blondynka. - Eee... - zaczęła Kate. - Zastałam Jeffa? Blondynka uśmiechnęła się smutno Niestety, muszę cię rozczarować. Jeff zabił swoich rodziców i brata, po czym uciekł. Już tu nie mieszka. Nie szukaj go, jest niebezpieczny. Po czym zamknęła drzwi przed nosem Kate. Dziewczynka zaklęła pod nosem i udała się w stronę domu. Poszuka Jeffa. A on na pewno pomoże jej zemścić się na Tomie i Annie. Włączyła telewizor i zaczęła oglądać wiadomości. Prezenter zaczął mówić o tajemniczym morderstwie w okolicach miasta Kate. Morderca wyciął ofiarom na policzkach szerokie uśmiechy. Kate wyłączyła telewizor i wybiegła z domu. Czuła, że za tym stał Jeff. A miejsce zbrodni było niedaleko jej domu. Prędko pobiegła ulicą. Na miejscu nie zastała nikogo, czego raczej się spodziewała, lecz poczuła pewien zawód. Odnalezienie Jeffa nie będzie takie proste. - Jeff? - zawołała. Wiedziała, że to nic nie da, jednak nie miała pojęcia, co zrobić. Jednak w chwilę później poczuła ostrze na swojej szyi. Ktoś zaszedł ją od tyłu. Nie wyrywała się, nie próbowała krzyczeć; wiedziała, że to był Jeff. - Pomóż mi - wyszeptała. Jeff zwolnił uścisk. Kate odwróciła się do niego przodem. Wysoki, z czarnymi włosami do ramion, młody chłopak o białej skórze, ze spalonymi powiekami i wyciętym na policzkach uśmiechem. Kate zaniemówiła, prawie go nie poznała - Twoja twarz... jest niesamowita! Jeff uśmiechnął się lekko. - Widzę, że się dogadamy, szukałaś mnie. O co chodzi? - Muszę się zemścić na dwóch osobach. Musisz mi pomóc - W czym? Myślę, że sama dasz sobie radę. - Ale ja... jeszcze nie zrobiłam nikomu nic złego. - Najpierw musimy zmienić twój wygląd. Kate spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem. Jeff pociągnął ją za ramię w jakiś ciemny zaułek. Wyciągnął alkohol i wybielacz. Zaczął polewać Kate. Wyciągnął nóż i zapalniczkę. Nożem wyciął jej szeroki uśmiech, następnie ją podpalił. Kate krzyczała, jednak w okolicy nie było nikogo. Przez chwilę jeszcze widziała Jeffa, który stał nad nią, i śmiał się z jej cierpienia. Potem wszystko odpłynęło. Obudziła się w swoim domu. Obok zobaczyła nóż. Podniosła go i pobiegła do lustra. Jej niegdyś brązowe włosy zrobiły się czarne jak smoła. Jej skóra była biała i gładka, a oczy rozjaśniły się. Na policzkach widniały ciemne blizny układające się się w szeroki uśmiech. Kate wybuchnęła śmiechem. Usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Otworzyła z impetem drzwi i uśmiechnęła się na widok Toma i Annie. Oboje mieli smutne miny i najwyraźniej przyszli przeprosić Kate. Oboje krzyknęli, gdy tylko ją zobaczyli. Chcieli uciec, lecz Kate złapała ich za nadgarstki, przez co się przewrócili. - Kate, chcieliśmy się przeprosić... - płakała Annie. Kate zaśmiała się tylko i wbiła nóż w jej brzuch. Annie powoli umierała. - Kate, my nie chcieliśmy! - krzyknął przerażony Tom. Ale Kate nie myślała już o tym. Nigdy im nie wybaczy. Jeff miał rację, dała sobie radę sama. To wszystko dzięki Jeffowi. Rozcięła klatkę piersiową Toma, pozwalając, aby wykrwawiał się, czując przy tym ogromny ból. Annie już się nie ruszała. Tom wymamrotał jeszcze tylko: - Jesteś potworem...! Ale Kate uśmiechnęła się tylko, i odparła - Mów mi Kate the killer. Kategoria:Kilery itp